Traditional automated teller machines (ATMs) facilitate self-service transactions by a user interacting with an ATM. Example transactions that may be performed through an ATM include funds withdrawals, deposits, and the like. Traditional ATMs, however, might not have the functionality to perform certain transactions that require interaction with, for example, a physical person at a banking center.